cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Imaginary Gift/Protect
Protect (プロテクト Purotekuto) is a Gift type based on impenetrable defense. It is represented by the color green. When you first ride a unit with an Imaginary Gift: Protect icon, choose one of the following gift types and apply its effect. On any subsequent times you ride a unit with a Protect icon, apply that same effect. The two gift types associated with the Protect icon are: *'Protect I': Add a pseudo-card named "Protect", represented by the portrait Protect gift marker, to your hand. That pseudo-card has sentinel and the Perfect Guard ability ("AUTO(GC):When placed, , and one of your units cannot be hit until end of that battle."). *'Protect II': Choose one of your rear-guard circles. For the rest of the game, units on that circle get Power+5000 during both players' turns, and Shield+10000 upon intercepting. Put a landscape Protect gift marker on that circle, under any units on that circle. Notes about Protect I and the pseudo-card Protect that it generates: *During the guard step of that battle that your unit was attacked, you may call the Protect card from your hand to the guardian circle like any other card. *While it exists in the hand or guardian circle, a Protect card can be chosen and affected by abilities, or used to pay for costs. For example, a Protect card can be discarded for a cost that requires one to discard cards from their hand. **While a Protect card is in the hand, it is considered to be a card, but not a unit card. **While a Protect card in on the guardian circle, it is considered to be a unit and a guardian. *The characteristics of Protect cards are: **They have the special type "protect," and do not have a regular type. **Their grade is "protect." The grade "protect" cannot be increased or decreased as a numerical value. **They have the effects listed above. *If a Protect card would be put into any zone other than the hand or the guardian circle, it ceases to exist. The gift marker representing it is put away, and can be reused later. **This includes if a Protect card would be placed as a locked card, such as through the effect of Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge. **If a Protect card is put into the damage zone in exchange for another card in the damage zone, such as with the effect of Brisk Medical, Iruel, the Protect card disappears from the game, and the player has effectively "healed" a card from their damage zone. *Even though the Protect card has sentinel, it does not affect the number of sentinels you can have in your deck, as it is not included in your deck. The Protect card has sentinel for the purposes of cards that interact with sentinels like Dragonic Waterfall and Resolute Maiden, Chitose. *Protect cards cannot be called or ridden, even by effects (such as that of Evil-eye Vidya Emperor, Shiranui "Rinne"). If a Protect card would be called or ridden, it stays in the hand instead. A circle can have any number of Protect II gifts put on it, and its effects will stack. A Protect II gift is not a circle, card, or unit, so it cannot be chosen by abilities, and effects cannot be applied to it. Clans with Imaginary Gift: Protect have a higher emphasis on utility. Many of these clans focus on drawing cards, hand filtering, retiring units, searching the deck, and other abilities. List of Protect clans * * * * * * List of cards with Imaginary Gift: Protect Angel Feather Dark Irregulars Granblue Megacolony Nubatama Oracle Think Tank Category:Game Mechanics Category:Protect